


Retrouvailles

by SighingWinter



Series: Unspoken and Untranslated [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, but its up the the readers, they may be in the Undying lands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Retrouvailles (French): the happiness of meeting again after a long time</p>
<p>Image from: http://youyanwuzhu.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

There was no way to describe the feeling of meeting another after so very long a time- eighty years to be precise. And yet as the Company of Thorin Oakenshield looked upon the reunion of their Burglar and their King none of the thirteen dwarves gathered would have denied that they were completely happy.

And Bilbo?

Well, he would not have been able to tell you, for his throat was a bit tight and his eyes were blurred by intense joy as his King leaned down and touched their foreheads together not once letting go of their entwined hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Retrouvailles (French): the happiness of meeting again after a long time
> 
> Image from: http://youyanwuzhu.deviantart.com/


End file.
